


Bro Signal

by tylerisdun



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), The Late Night Crew, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Texting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerisdun/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a text sent to a wrong number by Pewdiepie after a bar night can go either terribly wrong or terribly right, and might even lead to a friendship (or more?) beyond anything he'd ever imagined. PewdieCry, text fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35639) by iknowitainteasy. 



Timestamp: Friday, September 1st, 2012, 5:08 PM

Hey giiirl! Itss the hot Swedish dude from the bar last night. Hope u still remember!

**Actually, I don’t. Please clarify.**

Like you culd forget!

**I obviously have, seeing as I stayed in and played games online with some friends last night. And I’m a dude. And, man, did you ever get screwed.**

Shit. And I totally thought she was into me!

**Sorry ‘bout it, man. Instead of a hot girl from a bar, you got… me. Wrong number and all. But I guess I can be a fairly sexy substitute.**

And who are u?

**Call me Cry. And you? Unless you’d prefer me call you Hot Swedish Guy.**

Ill be all Internet-safe (even tho this is texting I guess) and say u can call me Pewdiepie.

**Like that dude on YouTube that makes videos of himself screaming loud as all hell at inanimate objects?**

The one & only! ;)

**Well, shit, I watch your videos all the time. Good to make your acquaintance, Sir Pewdiepie.**

Always fab to meet a fan ;D

**And who says I’m a fan? What if I hate your guts?**

Please Cry. Im too fabulous to hate~

**Debatable. So you’re into video games? :D**

And scaring the pee out of myself by playing shitty games like Amnesia yes.

**Compared to other indie horror games out right now, Amnesia’s not too shitty. Gets boring after a while though.**

True that and my fans are obsessed with making me play it. I have to actually fake scared now! It sucks.

**Breaking news: Pewdiepie has admitted to being fake. Super mega sellout right here.**

Shut up! So do you have a YouTube channel?~

**Maybe, but you’d have to do some deep diggin’ to find it, sir. :D**

Ive got time, man! Not like I do much else besides the Youtubes.

**Besides going out and clubbing and meeting all the ladies?**

F you! I totally thought she was into me. Swedish accents are s’cute!

**Maybe she saw your Fridays with Pewdiepie. You know, the one where you wore a bra?**

I looked hot!!

**You’re right, sir. That image burned itself onto my eyeballs.**

See this is why youre the worst, Cry.

***best, actually. Not my fault you can’t keep up with me, Pewds~**

Pewds?

**Pewdiepie’s too long to type out, so I decided to shorten it. Fuckin’ hot, plus it rhymes with pubes.**

Fuck you man. But I like it anyways.

**Pewds it is, then. That’s going as your name in my phone. :D**

Its not faiiir. What am I supposed to call you? Theres no good nicknames for Cry!

**Maybe you’re just not creative enough.**

I guess not. * insert crying face *

**Mass unsubscribing to Pewds spree, anyone? Doesn’t even make up his own shit, man. So uncreative.**

Heeeey. Are you calling me a cheat?

**Stop texting me. I’m goin’ to watch your new Fridays with Pewdiepie.**

Fine, Ill go find you on the Youtubes then! Are you a fashion vlogger on any chance? __  
  
 **Oh, of course, Pewds!** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

Timestamp: Saturday, September 2nd, 2012, 2:12 PM

 

I officially suck at life. Looked all the afternoon yesterday for your channel and all I found was cliparts of weird people crying.

**Officially, huh? At least you acknowledge it.  
And by the way – you just totally woke me up. So thanks for that.  >:(**

So youre nightturnal then?

**90% sure that’s not a word. But yeah, man, I gotta sleep sometime. These all night streams are killin’ me.**

Like a live stream? What do u stream??

**Changes by the night. Sometimes we stream new releases, sometimes horror games, sometimes we’ll go mega-hardcore and stream old games just for the nostalgia factor. It’s fuckin’ intense, not gonna lie.**

Sounds like fun really! Ill have to watch sometime. You know AFTER I find your channel and all that.

 

**I go by Cry on there as well! It shouldn’t be that hard, dude. Dunno what shit you’re searchin’.**

Hey wait wait wait. My viewers keep telling me to check some guy with an erotic-y voice named Cryaotic. That wouldnt happen to be you would it?

 

 **You never know, Pewds.** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

I think thats a yes! Lemme go hear this super-sexy voice from myself.

 

**Fine, fine. Tell me how hard you get, man.**

Boners for days! Very nice voice. I also appreciate that you dont have a facecam.

 

**Nope. I’m all about that privacy. No facecam, no real name, barely even a location~**

I tried that once for like one days. And then I realized that everyone already knew my real name so there was no point!

 

**Just Googled it… good to speak with ya, Sir Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg.**

And proud of it! Trevligt att råkas Mr. Cry.

**What the hell?**

Im Swedish remember? Hot Swedish Guy!

 

**Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean I can fuckin’ understand it! I’m American. Bald eagles and freedom and all that shit. Born and raised my whole life here.**

You have a very nice American accent also~

 

**Nah, dude, Americans don’t have accents. It’s you weird Europeans who can’t even pronounce the ch- sound.**

Hey! Thats offensive!

 

**Not a bad thing! It’s actually somewhat damn cute.**

Much better, Mr. Voice Erotic Cry.

 

**Oh god, you’ve discovered my real name. Better go plaster that all over the Internet!**

And even on Tumblr!

 

**Don’t even speak about Tumblr.**

I bet people on Tumblr would ship us, Cry~

 

**Shit, what would our ship name be then?**

PEWDIECRY duh!

 

**Yaoi as fuck to be honest.**

Still kind of unreal that the wrong number person I texted was another YouTuber honestly. Youd think I wouldve gotten an old pedo dude or something!

 

**Yeah, you got lucky. Except I totally could still be an old pedo man. :D**

An old pedo man with a sexy voice~

 

**I make all the fangirls quiver in their panties.**

Thats hot.  
Hey Cry, so tell me about this livestreaming business.

 

**Well, if you didn’t see, I stream with my buddy Russ and a couple of other pals on Saturday nights. We don’t get a whole lot of viewers these days, but it’s cool since we’re pretty fuckin’ close to our fans.**

That sounds awesome! I mean lately Ive been growing in popularity a little bit and its really cool, like dont get me wrong Im super grateful, but I kinda miss the old days when I could reply to everyone. :/

 

**Yeah, that’s the thing that sucks balls about popularity. You get more fans, sure, but you sure as hell can’t interact with them as much.**

True that.

Hey dude, I’m gonna go walk my bitches of dogs~ Talk to you later?

 

**Sure, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg.**

**Shit, that sounds weird. On second thought, I may just stick to Pewds.**

Timestamp: Monday, September 3rd, 4:09 AM

 

So its 4 AM here and I just finished playing Amnesia for my Lets Play and Im fucking terrified and youre the only one I can think of who would be awake. TLDR: hey cry.

 

**First off, why would you play Amnesia at 4 AM? Hey by the way, Pewds.**

My viewers said it was necessarily for immersion! I didnt know Id almost pee my pants!

 

**It’s not really immersion when you’ve got the gamma at 1.7, man.**

Its not cheating!!! People always complain and say they cant see anything so I just started to increase it. But the bro is still scary regardless.

 

**It’s not that bad, Pewds. Would a picture of my cat cheer you up?**

Probably!

 

**Attachment: stupidcat.jpg**

 

Aw your cats adorable! Nice bed blanket btw~

 

**Thank you, dude. Oh, by the way – how is it 4 AM there? It’s 4 AM here.**

You racist! Just cause Im Swedish doesnt mean I live in Sweden!

 

**So you live in America?**

Why do you get to be so private and I have to tell you alot of stuff!

 

**Fine, fine, just curious. Go get some sleep, though! Don’t wanna get stuck on my damned sleep schedule.**

I really dont. ;D Night Cry!

 

**Good night, Pewds.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there’s chapter 1, feat. Cry (bold) and Pewds (normal), obviously. This is an AU – therefore, Pewds is not dating Marzia, and just for the fun of it, Pewds is living in America~ Where? I guess you’ll see later on.
> 
> No, Pewds and Cry did not meet via YouTube in this AU either. So there’s that. It’s very loosely based on the amazing fanfiction Little Numbers, if any of you have read that. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Leave a review if you did; it would mean the world to me.


End file.
